Sueños rotos y la ilusion de un mañana
by Olinoli Chan
Summary: sakura una chica amante del anime,antes de la muerte de su padre amaba los suenios y las fantasias, sus dias son grises, hasta que conoce a personas que haran de su lugubre existencia, en vida...
1. Una chica, cambiando mi vida?

Recuerdos encerrados

Capitulo I

Era una calida noche de primavera, el viento jugaba graciosamente con sus cabellos castaños, la luna se asomaba por entre los árboles de cerezo, el silencio de la calle resultaba un deleite para el caminante…

Sakura Kinomoto regresaba mas tarde de lo habitual, después de la muerte de su padre, Sakura había prometido fielmente que sacaría las mejores notas y entraría a la Universidad de Tokio… por lo que era cotidiano que al terminar las actividades del club de redacción, se quedara a consultar dudas de matemáticas en las asesorias de la escuela.

El panorama a pesar de ser hermoso, provocaron en la bella señorita que a su mente regresasen recuerdos, los cuales había intentado encerrar, en el mas profundo lugar de su corazón.

Sakura era una chica bastante linda, sus ojos antes tan alabados ahora los escondía tras unas gafas que cambiaban a oscuro si la luz era intensa…

Su cabello ligeramente sobrepasaba el hombro, sus labios delgados y sus mejillas con un rosado peculiar, complexión delgada, alta y de apariencia seria era ahora la imagen que proyectaba.

Su voz armoniosa y sus sutiles movimientos reflejaban a una persona delicada, hasta cierto punto frágil, tímida y muy inteligente; cumpliría los 17 años en un par de semanas, este hecho no la ponía feliz en absoluto, pues en esa fecha había experimentado situaciones muy dolorosas, que en ocasiones recordaba, y sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, se llenaban de lágrimas…

Al llegar a casa, su hermano estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, la casa fuera de los sonidos que producía el agua hirviente y el cuchillo que era utilizado para cortar las verduras, estaba cubierta por un silencio sepulcral.

—Buenas noches, hermano— -interrumpió Sakura en los pensamientos de Touya-…

—Esperaba tu llegada Sakura, — -a Touya le había afectado también la muerte de su padre, y la ausencia de Yukito, pues su hermana había dejado de ser "Monstruo" para ser llamada: Sakura—

—En un momento bajo Touya voy a cambiarme—…

Sakura subió las escaleras, desganada, ahora su casa le parecía estar tan fría, tan oscura, cuando antes era tan calida, era su hogar…

La única forma de alejarse de la realidad, era el anime, la música, y el estudio,

Su cuarto estaba pintado de un azul claro muy bonito, además de lila… en el techo le había pedido a Touya que le dibujara un eclipse de luna, la ventana daba a su jardín trasero, en donde su padre había sembrado algunas rosas, la luna iluminaba ese patio, en donde Sakura parecía ver la silueta de su padre, algunos días, algunas noches…

Se apresuro en bajar, y encontró una mesa dispuesta, en donde la comida tenía apariencia deliciosa

—Sakura, -dijo Touya- —debo decirte algo… Veras, me han ofrecido un trabajo en la universidad, pero… tendría que salir de Tomoeda un par de semanas… y bueno —…

—No te preocupes por mi hermano, yo estaré bien, sabes que esta ciudad es pacifica, y que gracias a que me has enseñado, se como defenderme, y-

—Sakura, no es eso, me preocupa que te sientas sola, sabes que te quiero mucho y no soportaría saber que te has puesto triste por mi culpa—.

—Descuida, yo estaré bien, puedes irte tranquilo, bueno, muchas gracias por la comida, debo irme a dormir, mañana tendré examen de física y además me siento ya muy cansada, hasta mañana onii san!!! —

—Sakura, -susurro Touya- cuando volverás a sonreír de la forma en que lo hacías? —

Sakura a pesar de tener una apariencia hasta cierto punto frívola, temía esa ausencia de su hermano, pero sabia que Touya, debía hacer lo que gustase, y que si ella no lo apoyaba, el se sentiría muy triste, después de todo, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro para sentirse apoyados

Cayó en la cama, y vio el póster de Chobits que había pegado en la esquina del techo, seguido por una imagen de Watanuki de xxxHolic perseguido por unos fantasmas muy graciosos.

A veces soñaba con formar parte de un anime, tal como lo veía en sus historias favoritas…

prendió su reproductor y escucho la canción Sayonara de un anime que había visto tiempo atrás llamado Saikano, en el que lloro al ver ese sacrificio de amor; el amor que veía como parte solo de el mundo de fantasía y no mas…

—Wang,,, la vida es tan compleja,,, Padre,,, — -suspiro, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, sin mas ni mas, dejando sus recuerdos encerrados una vez mas en su débil corazón…

A la mañana siguiente despertó, con su viejo reloj a las 6:30am, un nuevo día al que debía enfrentarse con mucha energía.

Se vistió, como siempre, con lo que estuviese mas a la mano, cuidando que combinara de alguna manera, se metió a bañar, aliso su cabello, y lo amarro en media cola, al salir de su habitación, agarro sus gafas, y se las coloco se miro al espejo, e intento esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, hacia mucho que una sonrisa nacida de el alma no se dibujaba en su rostro…

Bajo las escaleras, y noto que su hermano había dejado el desayuno servido, una rosa y una carta, la cual leyó inmediatamente después que la vio…

Sakura:

Muchas gracias por apoyarme, espero tengas un grandioso día, cuídate mucho, te llamare todas las noches, en las próximas dos semanas, recuerda que te quiero, aunque casi no te lo diga, que disfrutes el desayuno.

Touya Kinomoto

—Hermano… espero disfrutes tu trabajo –tomo el jugo que le había preparado, y comió tan lentamente como pudo, se limpio, y salio de la casa.

Sus patines eran sus mejores aliados, cuando el tiempo era escaso, seguido se encontraba con muchos de sus compañeros que al igual que ella iban corriendo, por quedarse dormidos, se detuvo frente a la preparatoria en la que alguna vez, su hermano y Yukito estudiaron…

-Que, que fue del joven Yukito?, pues fue solicitado en la universidad de Inglaterra, como el tutor para uno de los viejos amigos de Sakura, el cual no había visto desde la salida de la primaria: Eriol Hiragisawa.

Su hermano que por alguna extraña razón, siempre miro con cautela a ese niño, al que se refería tan despectivamente, la razón tal vez, es que posteriormente le separo de una de las personas mas importantes para el.-

Sakura sintió la mirada de alguna persona, pero al voltear no vio a nadie conocido, se dirigió a su salón recordando las formulas de corriente en paralelo y serie. Abrió la puerta, y pronuncio —Buenos días— que supuso solo ella habría escuchado.

Se sentó en donde siempre y espero a que llegase el profesor,

—Buenos días Jóvenes— -anuncio la profesora Nakahara- —Silencio por favor, les presentare a una nueva compañera, que llega de ultimo momento para integrarse a la clase, sean amables con ella por favor, señorita Daidouji pase por favor— -el silencio domino el salón, y apareció una bella chica de cabello largo y negro, tez blanca y ojos negro azulados, delgada y con una hermosa voz…

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, a partir de hoy compartiré clases con vosotros, espero nos llevemos bien— -sonrió ampliamente y espero las ordenes de la profesora; en el salón empezaron a escucharse diversos comentarios, sobre lo bonita que era esta alumna, Sakura solo le dedico una mirada, y en seguida siguió tratando de concentrarse en el próximo examen-

—Señorita Daidouji, pase y sientese tras la señorita Kinomoto, Kinomoto alce la mano por favor— -Sakura lo hizo y Tomoyo paso a sentarse dirigió una calida sonrisa a la joven que le miro de alguna forma indiferente… Lo que ella no sabía, era que esa joven, iba a venir a ser, uno de los tantos factores, que iluminarían su vida una vez más.


	2. Tu pasado y el mio

Capitulo II

Y… ¿Por qué compartes tu pasado conmigo?

—Señorita Daidouji, pase y siéntese tras la señorita Kinomoto, Kinomoto alce la mano por favor— -Sakura lo hizo y Tomoyo paso a sentarse dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la joven que le miro de alguna forma indiferente… Lo que ella no sabía, era que esa joven, iba a venir a ser, uno de los tantos factores, que iluminarían su vida una vez más.

El examen fue muy complejo, inclusive para los más destacados del grupo, entre los cuales se encontraba Sakura. La profesora Nakahara salió del salón después de haber pronunciado:

—Este examen, nos indicara que tanto han puesto atención, las calificaciones las expondré fuera de este salón, el día viernes a las 7:30am, por otra parte señorita Kinomoto, haga el favor de venir conmigo.—

En el salón empezaron a escucharse muchos comentarios al respecto, Sakura se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió al pasillo en el que la profesora la esperaba…

—Señorita, quisiera que orientase en todo lo posible a la señorita Daidouji, ella es una excelente estudiante también, sin embargo, tal vez tenga alguna que otra complicación, hable con los demás profesores, y coinciden que en quien podemos confiar es usted…—

—Como usted diga profesora, haré todo lo que pueda— ­-hizo una leve reverencia, dio media vuelta y se adentro nuevamente al salón, tomo asiento, y escucho toda clase de preguntas hechas hacia la chica que estaba a sus espaldas-

—¿De que ciudad vienes Daidouji-san?- pregunto una joven llamada Rika

—Eh vivido con anterioridad en esta ciudad, sin embargo por una temporada radique en las ciudades de Osaka, Tokio y Hiroshima—.

—¡Wooow!— -exclamaron varias- —A mi me gustaría mucho visitar la fuente de Hiroshima*— -exclamo entusiasmada Naoko

—yo alguna vez fui al teatro Kabuki*, y me divertí mucho con el bunraku*, es un clásico en la ciudad de Osaka, ¿no es así? — Pregunto Chiharu

—Así es, el teatro de marionetas, es un clásico, que no hay que perder la oportunidad de verle, por cierto, sabias que ese teatro fue fundado por un antiguo comerciante que…— -interfirió Yamasaki-

—Espera Yamasaki, no queremos escuchar una de tus tantas mentiras…

Y así se siguieron escuchando cantidad de preguntas, el profesor de Matemáticas no llego, por lo que Sakura, salio al patio, y fue al patio trasero, en donde habían varios árboles, y junto se veía la escuela primaria, se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el que se recargo, y sintió como el calido viento, rozaba sus mejillas, pronto sintió una sensación de tranquilidad, que a pesar de no ser en un principio su plan el dormirse, no consiguió vencer el sueño que tenia, así que sin darse cuenta quedo perdida en el mundo de los sueños,,, cuando despertó sintió la mirada de alguien, y a su parecer vio una silueta levantándose rápidamente de un árbol cercano, froto sus ojos, y no vio a nadie, miro su reloj, y se apresuro a acomodar su falda y los cabellos levemente despeinados, y corrió hacia el salón correspondiente.

—Kinomoto san— -escucho mientras subía las escaleras, volteo y miro a la joven recién llegada

—Si? —-bajo un par de escalones para nivelarse con la joven que la observaba

—Disculpa pero me ha dicho la señorita Nakahara que tu podrías pasarme los apuntes… -pronuncio la joven de forma muy cortes.

—Perdona, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y es verdad varios de los profesores acordaron en que yo fuese tu tutora, recuerda que estamos en exámenes, por lo tanto debes apresurarte aun mas, te puedo prestar mis apuntes, terminando clases, siempre y cuando me los devuelvas lo mas pronto que te sea posible, por favor, ya que debo estudiar— -contesto con esa cara tan seria que le caracterizaba-

—Tal como me han dicho los demás, eres una persona muy seria, es una pena, porque eres muy bonita, si te arreglases un poco mas, te verías… Divina!!! — -se apresuro y tomo las dos manos de Sakura, esta solo izo su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo mucho los ojos, sin que Tomoyo los viera, gracias a las gafas que traía-

—Esto,,, Daidou…— dijo Sakura en un tono nervioso, y siendo interrumpida repentinamente por Tomoyo-

—Tomoyo, dime Tomoyo por favor, creo que tu y yo seremos estupendas amigas!!! A pesar de tu seriedad, me simpatizas mucho, aaay que divino, hacia tanto que nadie me inspiraba tanta confianza a la primera!!! — Exclamo completamente fascinada, y llena de alegría- Sakura, puedo llamarte así?, por favor!!! —

—emmm,,, esta bien, pero, (ya mas tranquila, se alejo un poco) debemos ir a clases…

—Oh, es cierto por poco lo olvidaba, la señorita Sazaki me dijo, que el profesor de historia, tendrá que ir a una junta, y que llegara tarde, que en caso de que den las 12:00pm, podemos irnos.

—Mejor aun, podemos ir adelantando tus apuntes, estas de acuerdo? — pregunto Sakura

—Estupendo, pero sabes, no quisiera ir a la biblioteca, no me gustan mucho los lugares cerrados, conoces algún lugar al que podamos ir? —

—Pues como debemos regresar podemos ir simplemente al patio, el lugar es muy tranquilo…

—Claro, claro, vayamos!!!

Las dos chicas salieron del edificio, Sakura una vez mas sintió la mirada de alguien, volteo y al no ver más que a un grupo de chicas, prosiguió junto con Tomoyo al lugar en donde más gustaba de estar.

—Vaya!!!, este escenario es perfecto, es como si asistiésemos al Hanami* el aire es tan fresco, que inclusive me han entrado ganas de dormir Sakura, por cierto, esos árboles reciben el nombre que tienes tu verdad?

—Así es, a mi madre le fascinaban estos árboles, es por eso que me puso este nombre, esto… T…Tomoyo, por favor apresúrate, debes terminar antes de que concluyan las clases.

—Claro, -callo por varios minutos, tiempo en el que sonaba un leve silbido del viento, las voces provenientes del edificio más cercano, y el silbato del profesor de educación física, hasta que Tomoyo, retomo la palabra- Sakura, puedo preguntarte una cosa? —

—De que se trata? –Sakura contesto sin apartar la vista de un cuaderno que estaba sobre sus piernas-

—Veras… eh conocido a muchas personas esta mañana, y algunas de ellas, me platicaron que te han conocido desde que iban en primaria, y bueno… me han contado, que tú antes eras una chica completamente diferente a la Sakura de hoy. –miro el rostro de su compañera, y al no conseguir respuesta, prosiguió- — Sabes, yo muchas veces eh tratado de cambiar mi forma de ser, antes de venir aquí, radicaba en Osaka, tenia una amiga, llamada exactamente igual que tu: Sakura; sin embargo, en un accidente automovilístico quedo en estado vegetativo, su madre decidió desconectarla, y yo me sumí en una depresión muy fuerte, pues mi compañera de juegos, de alegrías y tristezas, había dejado a su mejor amiga, en este planeta en el que cada vez, es mas difícil encontrar personas especiales… Esto, ha sido muy reciente, y en ocasiones, de mis ojos brotan algunas lágrimas, que emanan sin parar… Al verte a ti, me inspiraste cierta confianza, y cierta nobleza, a pesar de aparentar ser indiferente, quisiera conocerte más, y poder llegar a ser alguien también especial en tu vida…—

—Lamento lo que te ha pasado, sin embargo mis recuerdos y lagrimas son, solo para mi y nadie mas, espero respetes mi decisión, ahora vayamos al salón, si el profesor no llega, entonces me iré a casa, con tu permiso, te veré en el salón— -Contesto de forma, fría y con la mirada clavada en algún lugar lejano a ellas-

Ya en el salón, le informaron que el profesor Sawamura, no acudiría, al salir del salón, sintió otra vez la extraña sensación de ser observada por alguien, dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros, pero todos se hallaban en asuntos correspondientes a ellos mismos, se dirigió a los pasillos, bajo las escaleras y salio del edificio, paso a comprar los ingredientes para su cena.

Termino sus compras correspondientes, y se dirigió a su casa, iba sumamente pensativa, su nueva compañera, de alguna forma le desconcertaba, era muy entusiasta, y de alguna forma sentía cierta envidia al verla tan bien, después de un suceso tan triste.

Sakura se veía a si misma, como una persona diferente desde aquel suceso, que había cambiado su forma de ser, inclusive, podría decirse que daba miedo, era antisocial, y aun cuando sus compañeros siempre le habían manifestado su apoyo y cariño, se alejo, hasta el punto en que paso a ser invisible, y solo destacaba por sus maravillosas notas.

—Eh regresado, fiuuuu al fin, que calor hace!!!, -subió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas, y reviso la contestadora, prosiguió a escuchar dos mensajes,-

—Sakura? Esto, espero estés bien, y te haya ido bien, yo eh llegado a Okinawa y este trabajo me gusta mucho, en este momento, estoy en mi hora de comida –se escucho una voz de alguien energético, apresurando a Touya- — Creo que ya escuchaste, debo colgar, pero te llamare mañana cuídate mucho Sakura, hasta pronto. —

—Hermano… -divago un poco para después decir:- Bueno preparare mi cena.

………………...//////………….

Tomoyo por su parte, estaba fascinada con su vida escolar, terminando de copiar los apuntes de Sakura, noto que en cada hoja, había alguna frase peculiar, reflexiva, recapacito sobre, el gran empeño puesto en cada uno de sus apuntes, y se alegro aun mas, motivándose, a seguir conociendo a tan peculiar joven.

—Sakura sin duda, es una persona con un Corazón enorme; tal vez yo me este comportando de forma muy precipitada, pero en sus ojos veo una tristeza tan grande, que siento que es necesario ahuyentar, hay muchas cosas que podemos olvidar, y una de ellas, es que, las personas que nos quieren, lo único que desean, es que estemos bien, —

-tomo una caja, la cual contenía un dibujo en madera que había sido regalado por su amiga, al ser un tesoro, para Yomi (como Tomoyo le decía a Sakura, al ser esta una de sus palabras favoritas) Tomoyo insistió en regresarle el bello dibujo, pero Yomi le dijo, que ese regalo era especial, solo por tenerlo una persona tan especial-

—Mi querida Yomi, donde quiera que estés, sabes que te recuerdo mucho, ayúdame para sacar a Sakura, de esa soledad tan agonizante…

…………./////………….

Ya en su cama, Sakura, escuchaba Lilium y sus labios sin emitir sonido, imitaba las palabras en latín… le gustaban mucho los idiomas, aunque en ocasiones fuera un poco torpe en la pronunciación, sin embargo, a su mente, a cada momento venían e iban los comentarios de Daidouji, y sin que lo desease, los recuerdos que tenia encerrados, salieron…

—Sakura, que buen viaje tuvimos este año no lo crees? –dijo cariñosamente Fujitaka san

—Aunque de verdad me sorprendiste monstruo, jamás creí que te acabarías ese enorme pedazo de pastel; sin embargo, solo por ser tu cumpleaños, es aprobable –dijo con descaro Touya

—Ya te eh dicho que no soy ningún monstruo! –contesto algo enojada Sakura, que había acabado de cumplir 16 años

Y así… la platica seguía, hasta que… un conductor que iba en el sentido contrario, perdió el control de su carro, y empujo el carro, donde la familia Kinomoto viajaba, Touya y Sakura, al ir bien sujetos con el cinturón de seguridad, solo tuvieron golpes leves: Sin embargo, el buen padre sufrió graves golpes al no llevar el cinturón adecuadamente…

—Sakura, Touya están bien?... –pronuncio con voz apenas audible, y con un ligero tono de dolor- Saben que los quiero mucho verdad?, que eso a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar no cambiara

Un conductor que había presenciado el acontecimiento, llamo a una ambulancia. Algunos otros bajaron de sus autos, para ayudar…

—Padre, no hable, todo saldrá bien, ya han llamado a una ambulancia, y usted estará bien –dijo Touya, con una voz temblorosa, tratando de aparentar serenidad- todo estará bien…

Sakura, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y cuando llegaron los servicios de emergencia, sacaron a Fujitaka, permitieron que los hijos se acercaran. Y Touya abrazando a su hermana, contenía las enormes ganas de llorar

—Hijos, los quiero mucho, sean fuertes, y recuerden que tanto su madre como yo, siempre los querremos, y les cuidaremos donde quiera que estemos… -empezó a toser repentinamente-

Sakura tomo sus manos, y las baño en lagrimas, —Padre, por favor, vamos al hospital, ahí te revisaran, y te pondrás bien, -sus palabras se veían ahogadas por el llanto que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón,... —Padre? —

Sakura, miro aterrada a su hermano y posteriormente, se vio sujetada por el, empezó a desvanecerse, gritando una y otra vez. Con su vos desgarrada,

—Padre. Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, quédate con nosotros, Padre!!!, Padreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! —

**N/A**

**HOLA hola a todos!!!**

**Bueno pues, como sabran muchos, esta es mi primer historia, y este es mi segundo capitulo, eh puesto mucho empenio en esto, y espero trasmitirles sentimientos, aaaa Fujitaka san murio, (sinceramente me puse a llorar)**

**AGRADEZCO EL APOYO DE TODAS las personas k se han molestado en escribirte un comentario**

**Jimena Mil gracias, tu review, me motivo muchisimo, espero te guste este capitulo**

**Cami, gracias por leer esta historia**

**Sasha Kinoli Mil gracias por tu review**

**Vicky, de verdad, que eres una estupenda amiga, gracias por todo,**

**Y pues gracias a todas akellas personas que han leido esto, espero me envien un review, siento bonito jajaja.**

**Bueno, pues subire el proximo capitulo esta semana SON VACACIOOONES,**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y pues, matanee**

**Ahora las explicaciones ***

***Busquen imágenes sobre la fuente de Hiroshima, a mi me fascino**

***Kabuki es un teatro japones, y el Bunranku, es una obra de teatro hecho con marionetas, presentadas en ese mismo teatro**

***Hanami es una tradición japonesa, que consiste en reunirse, y ver las flores de cerezo caer**


	3. Primer encuentro

Capitulo III

El primer encuentro…

Sakura tomo sus manos, y las baño en lagrimas, —Padre, por favor, vamos al hospital, ahí te revisaran, y te pondrás bien, -sus palabras se veían ahogadas por el llanto que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón,... —Padre? —

Sakura, miro aterrada a su hermano y posteriormente, se vio sujetada por el, empezó a desvanecerse, gritando una y otra vez. Con su vos desgarrada,

—Padre. Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, quédate con nosotros, Padre!!!, Padreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! —

Sakura despertó exaltada, sentandose repentinamente y dejándose caer con fuerza nuevamente, sus ojos humedecidos, fueron secados con torpeza, su cuerpo sudaba, y solo sintió un hueco enorme en el corazón, se levanto y se mojo el rostro, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se quedo ahí mirando el techo sin analizar ya nada, solo tratando de ignorar lo que tanto dolor le producía, sin embargo no era fácil, recordó el dia de la lectura del testamento…

—Joven Touya, señorita Sakura, procedamos a leer el testamento de su padre. Antes que nada, esta es una carta que dejo el en mis manos, paso a otorgársela,

El notario salio del despacho, y dejo a ambos hermanos leyendo la carta

Sakura, Touya:

Algún día habré de dormir eternamente, y por eso eh decidido escribir esta carta, con el sentimiento más noble de mi corazón hacia ustedes recuerden que tanto su madre como yo siempre los querremos…

Mis queridos hijos.

Tengan en mente que mi vida ha sido inmensamente feliz gracias a su existencia, gracias a sus logros a su cariño, gracias a su presencia, doy gracias al cielo, por tener a unos hijos tan especiales como lo son ustedes, mi pequeña Sakura, y mi querido Touya.

Cada vez que me marcho al trabajo, veo nuestra fotografía, recuerdan esa vez en la que fuimos en las vacaciones de verano, a la casa de campo de unos amigos?

Esas vacaciones fueron muy especiales para mi, ya que por mi trabajo en ocasiones no estoy con ustedes, conocí mas sus gustos, su destreza, y para serles sincero, inclusive me sorprendí, de sus habilidades en distintas ramas. (…)

Gracias por darle a mi corazón ese calido cariño, gracias por ser tan buenos hijos. Se que aunque pasen los años, siempre me tendrán en su corazón, así como yo los tendré en el mió…

-Touya y Sakura leían atentamente, y de momento en momento, en sus caras se dibujaba una sonrisa nostálgica, en los últimos renglones de la carta, ambos se tensaron, pues era comprensible, que ellos jamás hubieran querido que se acabase la carta, es mas, ellos querían con toda la fuerza de su alma, que su padre estuviese con ellos, abrazándolos, y diciéndoles todas esas bellas palabras de frente-

Touya, deseo que sigas estudiando, que logres tus metas, que tus sueños dejen de ser sueños, y que sean tu hermosa realidad, siempre recuerda que la inteligencia y nobleza del hombre, van de la mano y lleva al éxito.

Cuida de Sakura, quiérela, respétala, y corrígela cuando sea necesario, gracias por las maravillosas piezas que tocabas en el órgano, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hijo.

Sakura pequeña mujercita, gracias por la nobleza de tu corazón, tu alegría contágiable,

Gracias por cada uno de los detalles que tuviste para mi, gracias por estar orgullosa de mi, así como yo lo estoy de ti, muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo.

Pequeña Sakura, esfuérzate, aprecia la belleza de la vida, cuida de tu hermano, cuida de ti mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

Los quiere mucho su padre, Fujitaka.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaban tratando de demostrarle fortaleza al otro, pero en su interior solo había una tristeza infinita, huérfanos de madre y padre, solo el uno para el otro con un dolor en el pecho, es como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir…

Padre, yo te prometo que cuidare de Sakura, y que me esforzare, para cumplir nuestros sueños, — -sus lagrimas le impidieron seguir hablando, y toda otra promesa que haya hecho, la proclamo para si mismo-

Querido padre, prometo que estudiare arduamente, que lograre mis objetivos, que jamás te olvidare, y nunca olvidare tan buenos momentos, gracias por ser siempre tan buen padre…

Sakura seguía en su cama, con el brazo sobre su rostro, no podía detener sus lágrimas, había abierto sus ventanas, y por ahí paso un viento, que más que invadir su habitación con el aroma de una noche primaveral. Le dio un poco de tranquilidad que la llevo a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Tan solo dos horas después se despertó sobresaltada por su despertador, era un nuevo día, un día en el que sin mas o menos esfuerzo que otros días, se levanto pesadamente, se metió a bañar, y la temperatura del agua era adecuada, salio, cepillo su cabello, busco un atuendo discreto, bajo al comedor, preparo su desayuno, y salio como todos los días.

Lo que no recordaba, era que en su vida, había algo nuevo, una chica que de alguna forma admiraba, una chica que, afectaba su vida un poco, generalmente, a la escuela iba, estudiaba, contestaba a lo que le preguntasen, hablaba con unas cuantas personas cuando estas le hablaban, y por lo general siempre estaba sola. Esa mañana se sintió extraña al escuchar a esa chica…

—Sakura! Buenos días, que agradable día no te parece?, dormiste bien, wow tienes unas ojeras muy grandes, mira, te eh traído tus cuadernos, te agradezco, sin embargo, me falto terminar el cuaderno de biología y física, espero puedas prestarme esos cuadernos esta tarde. Sakura, Sakura, eh traído el almuerzo de este día, te apetece comerlo donde estuvimos ayer?...

-Sakura hasta ese momento caminaba sin mirarla directamente, simplemente movía su cabeza acorde a la pregunta, sin embargo, eso de compartir el almuerzo, le parecía extraño, pero asintió, le gustaba la idea aunque no lo demostrara… Así paso la clase de Taller de lectura, Ingles y antes de la ultima clase, fueron a donde habían estado el día anterior-

—Sakura, podrías explicarme las lecturas anteriores, al capitulo que leímos hoy, para serte sincera, no lo comprendí bien, -abrió una bolsa que traía con ella, y le entrego una cajita, que Sakura acepto tímidamente- Toma, hice esto para ti.

—lamento no haber traído nada, y con respecto a las lecturas, claro que te lo explicare

-abrió la caja, y en sus facciones del rostro, se noto sorpresa, tomo los palillos y comió el obento preparado por Tomoyo-

—Te gusto?, lo prepare esta mañana, para serte sincera, es una de las pocas veces que lo eh preparado yo misma— -saco una bolsita, y le dijo —Mira, te regalo esto, espero te guste, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo—

-Sakura extendió sus manos, y recibió la pequeña bolsa de tela, sujeta con un listón azul, se sorprendió por lo que dijo Tomoyo, ella sabia que no había sido amable en absoluto con ella, sin embargo, le agradeció inclinando levemente su cabeza-

Ambas siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo agradeció la comida, y se recostó en el pasto, empezó a cantar en silencio una canción que a Sakura le pareció conocida,

"motto motto yume o misete

Omoi ga togirenai you ni

Yureru yureru kono kokoro wa

Kivi o sagashite iru"

—Tomoyo… esa canción,,, se llama "Futatsu no Negai" cierto? –su voz parecía exaltada, con un ligero tono de emoción-

—A… así es Sakura, -Tomoyo se veía ciertamente extrañada, no tanto por el que a su amiga le gustase esa canción, si no, en la exclamación que le dio-

—Esa canción sale en el capitulo 22 de D., me gusta mucho…

"_Mucho más, mucho más,  
muestro mis... sueños  
Ya que mis sentimientos son imparables  
Temblando, temblando, mi corazón está,  
Está... buscándote a ti."_

_-traducio-_

—la música de esa canción es verdaderamente linda, el dueto me gusta!!! —

-explico aun más emocionada, aunque recatándose inmediatamente, al notar la mirada de su acompañante-

—Sakura, no sabia que te gustase el anime!, verdad que es genial?, ese anime en particular me gusta mucho, Niwa Daisuke, es un chico muy lindo en esa serie, sin embargo deteste a Risa san, Fue muy cruel con el…

—Si… -contesto tímidamente Sakura- etto… Tomoyo, te gusta mucho el anime?

—Si mucho, a veces creo que me veo extraña, emocionándome, llorando o riendo por algo ficticio, sin embargo, me fascina, me lleva a otro mundo, es muy genial eso!!!

-Sakura la veía con curiosidad, le alegraba un poco el saber, que podía hablar talvez en un futuro, con ella mas sobre sus gustos, pero en ese momento, volteo, y vio a tres chicos de otro salón, cerca, jugando fútbol, con una pequeña pelota, se sintió ligeramente extrañada, pues momentos antes había sentido la mirada de alguien, dirigió después su mirada a su reloj, y se levanto-

—debemos ir a Biología Tomoyo san, o se hará tarde…

—Claro Sakura, vayamos.

-Ya a la salida, Sakura agradeció el almuerzo que le había hecho Tomoyo, le presto sus cuadernos, y salio de la escuela. Solo por precaución regreso su mirada a la salida de la escuela, y vio a uno de los chicos que jugaban hacia ya unas horas fútbol en el patio, no le presto atención, y siguió con su camino.

Encontró un mensaje en la contestadora de parte de Touya, y decidió llamarle, sin embargo no contesto. Ceno, estudio gramática y repaso las lecciones del día, se dispuso a escuchar esa canción que había cantado Tomoyo…

"_Suave... Suave...  
Mis ojos, cierro  
Estoy... sintiéndote a ti_

Llamada por el cielo de nuevo,  
Miro al cielo en mi soledad.  
En noches que no nos encontramos,  
a las estrellas, mando mi deseo.

A mi verdadero yo...  
nadie conoce, sin embargo...  
Como estoy aquí, estoy esperando  
Sólo quiero que tú me notes

Por tanto, tanto,  
tiempo he... soñado  
Que mis sentimientos un día te alcanzarán  
Suave... Suave... Mis ojos, cierro  
Sólo no... desaparezcas tú.

_¿En quién estás pensando tú?  
¿Qué es lo que miras con intensidad?  
La razón por la que no puedo sincerarme  
es que soy... tan débil_

Y así, paso las noches  
queriendo ir para verte pronto.  
Si mi deseo se cumpliera,  
como en ese momento...  
¿Me sonreirías tú a mí?

Mucho más, mucho más,  
muestro mis... sueños  
Ya que mis sentimientos son imparables  
Temblando, temblando, mi corazón está,  
Está... buscándote a ti.

El cielo hoy, aún está  
alto y muy lejos  
Pienso en mi pequeño yo, sin embargo  
Estrellas, oscuridad, viento y el mañana  
Continúan todos hacia ti."

Suspiro y apago las luces.

Se levanto, antes de que sonara el despertador, había dormido suficiente.

Recordó de la nada, que ese día tendría examen de historia, era jueves, preparo su mochila, y después de hacer lo rutinario, se dirigió a la cocina, recordó el detalle que había tenido Tomoyo el día anterior,

Preparo unos panecillos, y un poco mas de obento de lo normal, recordó los dulces que se habían quedado en la mochila, abrió la bolsita, y encontró unos chocolates que le maravillaban, sintió un poco de alegría.

Salio, se dirigió a la escuela, y a pesar de que ese día parecía, monótono (como lo habían sido, hasta antes de la llegada de Tomoyo), por estar tan maravillada con el chocolate, y pensando en si habría puesto necesaria ensalada, no se percato en que a la esquina habia un pequeño agujero,

—Ja, te esquive!!!, rayos, este día me gusta, es raro en mi –murmuro par si misma, esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa-

Sin embargo, entre distracción y distracción, de repente, solo pudo poner sus brazos protegiendo su rostro, un cuerpo se había interpuesto entre ella y su camino, y no había

Podido esquivar esta vez al sujeto que ahora la detenía…

—Disculpa, te encuentras bien –musito una voz grave, con tono avergonzado- —Lamento haberme interpuesto, pero tenia prisa, y no me percate que tu pasabas—

-Sakura se había quedado con la impresión que se habría pegado, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, estabilizo su cuerpo, y se apoyo bien sobre los patines

y no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojamiento, despego su cuerpo inmediatamente, de su protector, acomodo sus gafas-

—Lamento haber sido tan descuidada, mis disculpas— -se inclino un poco, en señal de disculpa- —Discúlpeme en verdad, esta usted bien?

—Si, gra… gracias, y no te preocupes.

-Sakura volvió a inclinarse, y siguió su camino, aun apenada-

A pesar de que no le tomo mucha importancia a este acto, para otra persona, significo mucho…

Llego a la escuela y saludo a Tomoyo, se dirigieron a su salón correspondiente, y la profesora Nakahara dicto algunos problemas, Tomoyo elaboro el primero, era un poco complejo, La profesora la felicito por estar al corriente ya, en su clase.

Saliendo de esa materia, a Tomoyo se le había pedido que fuese a la dirección, por lo que sakura fue sola hacia el salón de Matemáticas.

En la dirección había otros chicos y chicas, que al igual que ella venían de otras ciudades, inclusive de otros países. Se les explico la mecánica de final de semestre, y se les otorgo un circular para que lo entregasen a sus padres, además de que les dieron un papel, en donde justificaban su ausencia para las clases que habían perdido

Tomoyo salio de la dirección y fue al patio, donde había compartido momentos con Sakura, ella iría después a ese lugar, para que almorzasen juntas, se recostó, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, y empezó a tararear una canción.

—Disculpe, señorita, puedo hacerle compañía? mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y vengo de Hong Kong

—Buenos días joven Li, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y yo vengo de la ciudad de Osaka. Y claro, me encantaría charlar con alguien.

-Los dos jóvenes platicaron de diversos temas, Shaoran le contó, que sus madre había decidido expandir sus negocios, y por eso habían venido a vivir a Tomoeda, le contó que varias de sus hermanas se quedaron en China, y que el al ser el posible sucesor del clan Li. Acompañaba a su madre, a donde ella dispusiera

Tomoyo comprendió, puesto que su madre también era empresaria, y por eso no tenia una residencia fija, a ambos se les paso rápido el tiempo, y como Shaoran no tenia clase, Tomoyo le invito a quedarse un rato mas…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hablemos de Shaoran, un joven apuesto, sin embargo, dedicado a los estudios y al deporte, tímido y muy simpático, había crecido, rodeado de reglas, y conocimiento, a pesar de ser tan joven, en sus manos tenia el peso de los negocios familiares, su padre haba muerto cuando el contaba apenas con 6 años,

A pesar de ser guapo, listo, y con una gran fortuna, jamás se había aprovechado de ello, era un chico con un corazón noble, sensible, amante de los pequeños detalles de la vida, de esos que casi nadie toma en cuenta, sus ojos miraban con ternura, el bello color ámbar de sus ojos, labios delgados, y cabellos despeinados, eran lo que le caracterizaba, de gran estatura, y complexión atlética.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Tomoyo san, gracias por esperar, oh, perdon, Buenos dias –miro distraidamente al acompañante de Tomoyo— Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y soy compañera de Tomoyo san.

—Sakura, el es el joven Li Shaoran, viene de hong kong, apenas el eh conocido esta mañana.

-Shaoran se levanto, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, y le dijo-

—Shaoran Li, un placer conocerla, señorita…

Tomoyo además de ser una chica linda, era bastante observadora, por lo que percibió algo de lo que seguramente Sakura no se percato.

—Sakura, has traído algo para el almuerzo de hoy? –Pregunto ansiosa Tomoyo-

—Si, lo eh hecho, este es tuyo, y bueno, Li, tu puedes comer esto, si te apetece, yo no tengo mucho apetito, y…

—Estas segura? –inquirió Shaoran, que de alguna manera u otra, en verdad deseaba comer, lo que la bella chica de ojos color esmeralda había preparado.

—Si, si no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema.

Shaoran trato de seguir la conversación, pero como era de esperarse, la chica no hablo mucho, por lo que Tomoyo, trato de animar al chico, que tenia ahora una mirada confusa.

—Sakura, Daidouji— Se escucho la voz de Rika —Que bueno que las encuentro, el profesor de historia, una vez mas no podrá darnos clase, esta es la tarea que entregaremos el próximo martes— musito la joven, y entregándoles algunas hojas

—Muchas gracias señorita Sazaki, entonces nos veremos mañana, dijo Tomoyo con el tono de voz que la caracterizaba

—Hasta mañana chicas! — dijo alejándose

—Vaya, dos horas libres, yo tengo ganas de dibujar, si no les molesta, iré a el árbol que esta allá, y tratare de dibujar algo, -dijo de repente Sakura, levantándose, haciendo una reverencia-

—Crees, que yo no le simpatice? –pregunto en tono triste a Tomoyo, como un niño preguntándole a su madre, Hice algo malo?-

—No te preocupes, así es con todas las personas, yo tiene poco bueno, en realidad menos de una semana que la conozco. Y aun me dice Tomoyo san –exclamo cerrando los ojos- Por cierto, eh notado que a ti te interesa…

—Yooo? –Levantándose y negando de forma exagerada, con la cabeza su rostro había adquirido un color rojito (jeee)- No, no, como puedes decir eso Daidouji san?!!!, simplemente, que… me parece una persona interesante, al igual que tu… y además yo nunca me eh enamorado de nadie y … No en definitiva te equivocas Daido…—

—Dime Tomoyo, creo que ambos seres buenos amigos –sonrió de forma malévola además, yo nunca mencione enamoramiento…

-Shaoran no supo que contestar, es mas, no sabia que le ocurría, desde hacia un par de meses había accedido a la preparatoria de Tomoeda, entro, y sus notas destacaron rápidamente, pues era una persona inteligente, y muy responsable, se inscribió en el taller de lectura y redacción, y en el club de fútbol y baloncesto de la escuela..

En el taller de lectura y redacción, fue la primera vez que la vio, sin embargo, a pesar de ser una chica bonita, no atrajo su atención, hasta dos semanas después, en la que en la clase, se le pidió que improvisara algún poema, y la forma en que lo recito, le conmovió mucho, por lo que, seguido, le pedía a la profesora, que dejase mas ejercicios de esa clase,

La profesora lo vio confundida al principio, pero le agrado que a alguien le interesase tanto su clase… (Pobre ingenuidad jee).

Cada tarde, al salir del taller, veia como se alejaba, poco a poco, notaba su siempre soledad, y la apariencia de frialdad, jamas habia visto que alguna chico o chico se le acercara. Se preguntaba por que.

Tenia una inmensa curiosidad por ver los ojos que se ocultaban tras esas gafas, pues siempre que la habia visto, tenían la apariencia de ser oscuras, Hasta que una ocasión, decidió esperarla fuera de la escuela, poniendo como de pretexto la poesía, y la lectura de algunos libros, que les habia dejado leer la profesora, sin embargo, ese día ella salio mas tarde, por quedarse en las asesorias de matemáticas.

Decidió, que el plan de ser amigos habia fracasado, y aunque no lo hiciera intencionalmente, en ocasiones, la miraba, como si fuera la ultima vez, cuando la veia en el taller, o saliendo de la escuela, se quedaba mirando, ese aparente mundo ajeno.

—Shaoran te pasa algo?- pregunto graciosamente Tomoyo, quien le habia estado hablando desde un par minutos antes-

—No, nada, -se libro de la mirada de Tomoyo, y dirigió la vista hacia la pequeña flor de cerezo, se sorprendió al ver a la chica, profundamente dormida, como un par de días antes ya la habia visto, acto que el no habia premeditado, simplemente a el le fascinaba esa parte de la escuela, ese día, habia decidido ir a leer un poco, bajo el árbol de hojas espesas, sin embargo, alguien ya lo ocupaba, era una imagen muy tierna, y decidió sentarse en un árbol junto, cuando noto que Sakura despertaba, entro en pánico, y mejor se fue.-

—Es muy confiada, para dormir aquí, no te parece Shaoran?-pregunto Tomoyo, que habia vuelto a acostarse, y escuchaba una canción en otro idioma

"_Te encontré de madrugada_

_Cuando__ menos lo esperaba_

_Cuando__ no buscaba nada_

_te encontré_

_y yo que me pasaba noches __días_

_Entre__ amores de mentiras_

_Entre__ besos de papel"…_

Es que con este clima, este es el lugar, y momento propicio (suspiro)…

Notas de la autora:

_Hola, hola, mis estimados lectores!!!_

_Pues heme aquí, con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, esta vez solo un poquito mas largo, Muchas gracias por sus review, me alegra saber que se lea esta historia, sacada de mi loca imaginación._

_Espero actualizar pronto, todo dependerá de que tan loco se ponga mi profesor de historia, jeeee… esta loco y me da miedo!_

_Bueno, pues ahora proseguiré con agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron sus opiniones. _

_La tan anhelada aparición de Shaoran a llegado, y tendrá mucho peso, Igualmente Tomoyo hará de las suyas, ja!!!_

_**Sakura Kaede**__: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste como estoy desarrollando, la historia._

_**Jimenna:**__ lamento decirte que esta historia no tiene magia, si acaso magia de amore jajaja, tratare bien a Shaoran, se que sakura sin alegría es de miedo, pero ya cambiara, poco a poco._

_**Sasha kinoli**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario claro que Tomoyo hará mucho por ayudar a sakura siii, y shaoran ya apareció! Por fin!!!_

_**Sakushao4ever**__: Jejeje, adivinaste!!!! Demo, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes!_

_**Rukia Alejandra**__: no te enojes, ya actualice jejeje espero te guste el capitulo._

_Y BUENO UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A TODOS LOS AMIGOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTO, Y ME ALEGRAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS POR MSN_

_**GRACIAS VICKY, DANY, SAMY KUN, gracias!**_


End file.
